naruto y pokemon
by zabalabueno522
Summary: Este es de alola es donde sasuke al chocar el chidori y resengan de naruto chocan abren un portal y terminan en el mundo pokemon y se que mi letra es una mierda


Hola como estan nuevo fic espero que lo asepten

Este es de alola es donde sasuke al chocar el chidori y resengangan de naruto chocan abren un portal y terminan en el mundo pokemon ok comensemos

En un lugas casi un acantilado estaba naruto y sasuke estaban preparando algo super poderodo eso es el resengan y chidori

Naruto y sasuke-RESENGAN, CHIDORI-gritaron y se lanzaron

Chocaron los dos poderes en eso se abre un portal y absorviendolos

En el portan sepude ver como se recuperaban las eridas y la ropa en eso ben una isla con un pueblo naruto y sasuke se ven desde lejos pero en estado normal ellos rápidamente ben que se asercan a la costa naruto junta chacra en sus pies y cae asiendo un crates gigante

En un lugar sepuede ver a todos las legendarias enserradas y tenían el logo del equpo roker

Roket 1-señor detectamos una energía gigante-dijo el

Roket2-detecten de donde viene-dijo interesado

Roket1-entendido yovani-dijo el y busco lo encontró

Roket1-lo encontré esta seca de nosotros en alola-dijo

Yobani-envien un ericoptero y tráiganlo-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

(levoy a poner nomas R para que no sea tan largo ok)

Mientras sasike

El cayo pero junto chacra en suspies pero la iso devil para no ser detectado aquí el si pudo sentir el chakra de naruto

Sasuke-que tonto asi lovan a detectar-dijo serio en eso ve un oyo el aver y ve un metal oscuro que no se pude ver el entra y ve un tubo de cristal y ve una cosa adentro del tevo el desidio abrirlo el puso sumano en el suelo y dijo-chidori lepego al vidrio rompiéndolo en eso la cosa humanoide se levanta y lo ve

Sasuke-tranquila tevoy a sacar de aquí-dijo ella se levanta

Descripsion

Ella era alta del tamaño de sasuke tenia un vestido pechos tamaño tasa G (eso quiere desir gigante) cabello no savia pero paresia echo de varioas espesies pero atractiva

Sasuke-pudes hablar-dijo interesado

Ella negó y le apunto asu casco el entendo

Sasuke-entiendo ahora te livero-dijo sacando su catana y asiendo que aventara electricidad negro el dijo-chidori-dijo asiendo un corte derecho en eso se escucha un ruido metalico y ve a ella

Sasuke-bueno ya estas libre y como te yamas-dijo el

¿?-yo soy silvally-dijo ella sonrojada y con von suave

Sasuke-vonito nombre-dijo el-subete en mi espalda-dijo el ella se suvio y sintió sus pechos estremada mente suaves el no le intereso el canaliso chakra en sus pies y salta asta yegar ariva ella estaba impresionada

Silvally-como isiste eso-dijo perpleja

Sasuke-con chakra-dijo a lo que ella asintió

El se di la vuelta pero fue detenido por una garra dándole la vuelta y vesandole en los lavios el quedo impresionado

Mientras naruto

El vio una entrada a la ciudad el entro y mucha jente lo veía estrañado y vio tanvion varia jente juntada en un punto el escucho la palabra entrenador y vio a unas dos personas lansando unas estrañas pelotas lansandolas y saliendo unas chicas el supo tanvien se yaman pokegirl el se alejo y vio una cosa voladora con un simno de R en un costado bajo y el escucho unas personas disiendo el equipo roket o los roket vajaron unas personas con volas en las manos

R1-ALTO HAY TIENES QUE ACOMPAÑARNOS-grito uno naruto se puso en guardia

Naruto- que pasa si digo que no-dijo desafiándolos

R2-ENTONSES NO NOS DEJAS OPSION-grito y levanto la mano y la agacho el sintió algo le penetrava la piel del cuello el saco la cosa que le clavaron y vio un dardo el se sintió devil y callo devil se dejo tragar por la oscuridad

Naruto despertó sobresaltado y vio a su alrededor vio una jaula pero era gigante no podía ver pero vio unos ojor briyantes unos rojos y otros rosa o unas verdes de cualquier el sintió la jaula el quiso abrir la puerta pero no pudo el se sintió como un animal el se enojo

Naruto-HOLA HAY ALGIEN-grito pero nadie respondió

El se enojo e hiso un clon el voltio y vio a los ojos vriyante los vio con los ojos dilatados bueno como platos

El clon hiso peso con la manos como si estuviera juntando hayre en tonses vio una esfera de color azul con un tipo de disco de un churiken alrededor y so otro cron los dos lo impulsaron cuando ya cerca lo puso en frente y iso una gran esplosion se vio una luz brillante los dos clones voltearo y vieron a las lejendarias todas con cara de WTF cuando se pudo ver quedaron voquiaviertos

Naruto 1-impresionadas no-dijo el otro todas asintieron ellas los veían a los clones con lujuria y sonrojo ellos se asustaron y desaparecieron con un poof el original vio la reja destrosada mas la pared echa añogon con un hoyo en la pared

Naruto-RAPIDO CORRAN-les grito ellas rápidamente reaccionaro y flotaron y corrieron a la salida

Naruto-yutsu clones de sombra-dijo y escucho un poof-vayan y denle su meresidon la equpo roket-dijo y los clones asintieron

Naruto quedo a fuera mientras los clones asian su desmadre el si sedio cuenta de que las chicas estaban atrás de el ya que la sentía los clones que perdias les daban los recueldos asta que se escucho un boooooooooooooooooooom y todos los clones les en vio los recuerdos el simplrmente sedio la vuelta y las vio todas ermosas y pechos tasa G y una escultura de arena

Naruto-hola-

Todas-hola

Arceus-hola yo soy arceus ellas son lugia, reyshiram, secrom, kyogre, grondom, minapi, mew, mewtwo, zerneas, yveltal zygarde, latias y latios, raicasa, dialga, palkia, zuycune, sol, luna, jirachi, ho-oh, cresselia, virizion, meloetta, victini, hoopa

(a ellas las voy a ponerlas parte del harem claro les voy a ponermas ok pero no me jusgen mal por mi leta lo que importa esque se entienda bien)

Naruto-ok se pueden ir-dijo pasando en medio-o puden venir con migo-dijo animandolas ellas se pusieron a lado ellas se sintieron feliz

Continuara

Espero que les aya gustado si me apollan talves suba mas segido claro en los dema fic tanvien ok


End file.
